The Justice Little League
by Merides
Summary: At the end of the JLU episode "Kid Stuff", Morgan le Fey returned the League to their adult selves. But what if she hadn't? The Justice League suddenly finds themselves stuck in their second childhoods, but they still have to save the world... as kids. UPDATE: Planning on beginning writing this story again due to popular demand.
1. Fun Sized

The story begins at the end of the JLU episode 'Kid Stuff'. If you haven't seen the episode, I highly recommend it.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, places, or items in this story. If I did, I would actually be making money off of this idea. *sigh*  
Please enjoy and review, review, review! I'm a writer who loves to learn from others' experience! Let me know what you think!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In front of the theme park castle, Morgan le Fey stood holding out her hand towards the superheroes. "A bargain's a bargain," she said, creating a ball of magical energy. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, and Etrigan stood in front of her, preparing to return to adulthood. They had just finished defeating Morgan's son, Mordred. He had banished all adults to another dimension- the only way they were able to return to Earth to save the day was by becoming children. Morgan had been all too willing to lend her services for that, in return for the defeat of her son. Their bargain was to be changed back to adults when the mission was over.

Batman felt a momentary chill go through him. _She's not going to go through with it_, he thought, a cold pang of fear settling in his stomach. _She's going to go back on the deal._

His premonition was confirmed when the energy dissipated. Morgan retracted her hand. "Although, we didn't specify exactly _when_ my side of the bargain would be completed… I still have my son to care for. Now that he has broken my spell of eternal youth, all he has left is eternal life." She turned to walk away, a portal opening behind her.

"What?!" The four-foot-three Superman shouted. "You can't just leave us like this!"

"Why ever not?" Morgan asked, looking back at him. "You are still yourselves- in fact, I'd say I've given you a gift. You now have, more likely than not, another twenty years added to your lives. I think I've done you a favor."

Wonder Woman handed baby Etrigan to Green Lantern, and then reached for her lasso. "We had an agreement, Morgan. You're supposed to turn us back to grown-ups."

"Yeah!" Green Lantern said, holding Etrigan out from him. "I can't be changin' monster diapers for… like… like… forever!"

"Change us back, Morgan," pint-sized Batman said. "The world needs the Justice League."

"Yeah! The world!" Lantern said. "You can't leave us like this."

"Oh, the world will still have the Justice League, fear not, children." Morgan's voice held a smile. "In fact, you are correct, Green Lantern. I can't leave you like this. The Justice League is made up of the seven original members- it only makes sense that the Flash, Hawkgirl, and the Martian Manhunter should join you." Waving her hand, Morgan sent a burst of green energy in three directions. Instantly, Flash, Shayera, and J'onn J'onzz were beside their friends.

"What-who-where?" Flash asked rapidly, looking in all directions seemingly at once. His eyes widened as he saw the kids. "Supes? Is that you? Dude- what happened?"

"Morgan le Fey…" J'onn answered for him, glaring at the woman. "What have you done?"

"Why you little-" Shayera said, staring at Morgan. She gripped her mace tightly in one hand, the end sparkling with electricity.

"Calm yourselves, Justice League. All will be fine momentarily." Morgan held up her hand again, facing the seven League members. A ball of magical energy engulfed the three newcomers before they could react.

Six children stared angrily at Morgan. The seventh looked around in wonder, his words mashing together as he spoke, rapid-fire. "Dude! Did you see that? I'm a kid! I'm a little kid! I'm like tiny! I haven't been four feet tall in years! I'm puny! Am I still fast? I'd better still be fast…" he ran in a large circle around the group. "Yep, I'm still fast. Good. I can't imagine not being fast. I'm Flash. I've gotta be fast. If I'm not fast, I'm not Flash. I'm just slow. That wouldn't work at all. Could you imagine me being slow? I couldn't. I mean, even as a kid, I've gotta be fast. I've just gotta-"

"Flash." Batman narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"What?" Flash paused momentarily.

"Put a sock in it."

Morgan looked down at the children. "I shall leave you now- rest assured, some day I will make good on our bargain. But for now, enjoy being children. I have given you the gift of youth- something rarely seen in this world. Have fun, children!" She backed into the portal, and it closed behind her.

"No!" Superman- Super_boy_- flew to where the portal had just been, a second earlier. It was too late.

Morgan le Fey was gone.

***

The Justice League looked at each other in shock. Batboy was short, skinny, and as broodingly angry as ever. He frowned as he looked at each of his friends. Wonder Girl was the tallest of the bunch- as thin as she was when an adult. In fact, she just looked like a miniature version of her adult self. Superboy stared dazedly around from his place, suspended in the air, where the portal had just been. His hair was short, his shoulders narrow. His cape would drag the ground, were he standing. Green Lantern sported a pair of sci-fi style, ring-created glasses; he wore them with pride, apparently. J'onn, standing an inch or so shorter than Wonder Girl, seemed to have simply shrunk- he didn't look any different than normal, except for a larger head and shorter cape. Flash was the shortest of the group, and the thinnest. His wing emblems on the sides of his mask stuck out to exaggerated lengths. Shayera's wings seemed to large for her 10-year-old body size.

_Clunk. _Shayera's mace hit the ground loudly; it now stood half her height. "Oh man… really? You've got to be kidding me," she said, her voice high-pitched. She struggled to lift it and managed a few inches. With a grunt, she hoisted it to her shoulder. "Whose brilliant idea was it to trust Morgan le Fay?"

Flash giggled. "You've got a high, squeaky voice, Shayera. That's funny. You know what's even funnier? You're actually a Hawk… Girl." His voice trailed off at the glare of doom she directed towards him.

"It was the only way we could save the world this time." Superboy ignored Flash and narrowed his eyes. "You three were lucky to be stuck on Tower duty."

"Nah…" Green Lantern interrupted. "They missed the party! I made this HUGE robot, and totally went crazy with it! It was so cool! I made cannons, and fired them, and it was totally awesome!"

Flash zipped in front of GL. "Aw, man! I bet it was cool. You think you can make it again?"

"Yeah, probably. You wanna hold the baby?" He held out Baby Etrigan to his friend. Flash made a face.

"Is that Etrigan?" J'onn asked. "How did he get mixed up in this?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," Batboy replied. "I think Mordred might have transformed him when he banished all the adults."

"He's just a baby," Wonder Girl said, taking him from Lantern. "We have to take care of him until we're turned back. Besides," she said, "he's so cute…"

"_You _can take care of him, then," Batboy said, frowning at her. "I know _I'm _not on diaper duty."

"That's too bad, Bruce. It could be like we're playing house." She smiled across the group at him. "I'd be the mom; you could be the dad… It would be fun!"

"Whatever."

After an awkward pause, Flash looked around at his friends. "So… anybody have an idea what we're going to do about this?" He pulled at his shrunken costume, indicating his smaller size.

He was answered by silence from all around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next chapter up soon!


	2. Home Again, Home Again

After a few moments, Batboy spoke up. "_I'm_ gonna go home." He pressed a hand to his ear. "Alfred, I need pickup. … No, it's really me. … Really! … Alfred, I need you to come get me. … No, I can't. … I, uh… I can't reach the pedals on the Batmobile, ok? … It was Morgan le Fey. I'll tell you more about it when I get back. … Yeah, just come get me."

Wonder Girl stared at him in shock. "You're _leaving_ us? Here? Alone? You can't do that."

"Kid or not, I'm still a part-time League Member. I can do what I want." Batboy shrugged.

"Actually, Bruce, she's got a point." J'onn stepped beside the two of them. "I, for one, don't want to go back up to the Watchtower like this. I can only imagine what everyone is saying up there, if they can see us…"

Flash blurred between Wonder Girl and J'onn. "Does that mean we get to go to the Batcave? Huh? I'd love to go to the Batcave. I bet you've got lots of neat stuff in the Batcave, stuff we could play with… I bet there's food at the Batcave, too. I'm awful hungry. I'm always hungry. It's my metab… meabo… met-bol… It's the way I am. I have to eat. Is anyone else hungry? 'Cuz I sure am."

"So… whatcha say, Bruce?" Wonder Girl leaned over towards him, smiling winningly. "Are we _all_ going to the Batcave?"

Batboy sighed dramatically, pressing a hand to his ear again. "Alfred? I need pickup… for seven… kids… and a baby."

***

Alfred arrived in a limousine within fifteen minutes. The seven piled in, finding seats quickly. Wonder Girl buckled Baby Etrigan into the car-seat Alfred had brought along.

Alfred looked back at the kids through the rear-view mirror. "To the Manor, then, Master Bruce?"

Batboy folded his arms and glowered. "Just get me home, Alfred."

"Very well, sir. Dare I ask what happened?"

Superman interrupted. "It was Morgan le Fey. She turned us into kids, and we saved the day! GL made this HUGE robot, and fired blasters as a diversion! It was so cool!"

"You know what's cool? This Limo! Look at all the buttons! What's that do? What's that do? What's that do?" Flash pushed buttons rapid-fire. "Whoa! Can you get satellite TV in this thing? This car's way cooler than my van. I wish I had a car like this. Do you think you could let me borrow it sometime, Bats? Huh? Huh? Please? I'd love to take it for a ride. Could I borrow Alfred to drive it around for me sometime, too? Please? Can you get food in this thing? Some of them have refrigerators. Does yours have a fridge? What about drinks?"

"Get us home, Alfred. Please." Batboy's voice sounded strained.

"We're already on our way, Master Bruce. Master Wally, I would ask that you cease pressing those buttons, please. The window only goes up and down, no matter how many times you push it."

Flash stopped pushing the buttons, but began drumming his fingers on the door. The high-speed vibrations sounded like a bee buzzing in the car. He waited a grand total of four seconds before asking, "Are we there yet?"

Across the car, Green Lantern sat next to Shayera. She stared out the window, her mace on the floor at her feet. GL folded his hands in his lap and stared at them. After a moment, he looked sideways at her, and then back at his hands. He repeated this every so often, glancing from her to his lap, from his hands to his friend. She pretended to ignore him. He looked at her again. He looked away.

Finally, she could take it no more. "What is it with you?"

"Nothing…" he said, looking back at his hands and swinging his legs. "It's just … good to see you again." He lapsed back into silence.

Shayera only grunted in response before resuming her position at the window. GL also resumed his previous activity- staring at his hands. After a few seconds, he looked back at her again.

"Aren't you a cute baby, Etrigan? Who's such a cute baby? Yes you are… such a sweet widdle, widdle baby…" Wonder Girl tickled Etrigan from her seat beside him. The baby monster giggled and cooed.

Superboy rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to do that?" Wonder Girl glared at him, and he held his hands up, apologetic. "Sorry! It's just so… I mean, that's _Etrigan_! Seriously, Diana! Have you even thought about it? Gross!"

"He's just a baby, Clark. He can't help it. Besides, he's so cute…" she looked back at Etrigan. "Yes you are… what a cute baby…"

"Ew." Superboy stuck out his tongue and grimaced.

"Are we there yet?" Flash asked for the thirtieth time. "How much longer? This car is so slow. It would have been faster if I was running. I could beat you there."

"Flash… you're upsetting Alfred," J'onn whispered. "He's considering dropping you off on the side of the road." His eyes glowed yellow briefly. "You might want to be quiet for awhile- probably for the rest of the ride."

"Good idea," Batboy added. "Quiet game. First one to talk loses."

Flash grinned and mimed zipping his mouth shut. He resumed drumming his fingers on the door for the remainder of the ride.

***

After fifteen minutes of such torture, Alfred pulled into the driveway of Wayne Manor. His hands, after having gripped the steering wheel tightly the entire ride, were slightly stiff when opening the door for the Justice League. Flash was the first one out of the car- and was instantly at the door to the manor. The others piled out, Wonder Girl last, carrying a yawning Etrigan.

"I'll go get a bed set up for him, Miss Diana," Alfred said with a sigh, as he opened the front door. It was going to be a long day.

The seven children walked into the foyer of Wayne Manor. Flash stared around in wonder, taking it all in, and then zipped to the top of the grand staircase, from one end of the upper level to another, back down the stairs, and all around the great room and foyer area. Finally, he ended up back where he started, next to Lantern. His face was split in a huge grin. "This place is so cool!"

"It _is_ a nice house… bit too big, though." Shayera put a hand on her hip- her other hand was occupied trying to hold her mace off the marble flooring.

"Interesting layout…" J'onn muttered.

Alfred took Etrigan from Wonder Girl and went into a side bedroom. "I'll be back momentarily. Don't run off- I'll be with you as soon as he's laid down."

Ignoring those instructions, Batboy stepped away from the group. "I'm off to the Batcave. I'm going to work on a solution to our age problem. Don't bother me. At all." He glared around at his friends. "I need quiet."

"Alright, Bruce, but if you need anything, you know where we are…" Wonder Girl smiled at him.

"Whatever." Batboy stormed off to the secret entrance to the Batcave.

"What's with _him_?" Superboy asked no one in particular.

"He's going to save the world…" Wonder Girl sighed. "It's so brave… working on his own to find a way to make things right…"

"What's with _you_?"

Lantern laughed. "Dude, you are _SO_ blind."

"Is there any food in this house? Food- ya know, like hot dogs, ice cream, pizza, hamburgers, French fries, those little pastry balls with the cream filling that tastes like fruit… Cuz I'm starved. You know I'm hungry. I'm always hungry. I need some food fast. Is there a place I can get some food? Where's the kitchen in this castle? Betcha I could find it if I ran through the whole house really, really fast! Wanna see if I can do it? Huh? Huh? I could, if you wanted me to. I could, even if you didn't want me to! I'm really fast."

"We know, Flash." Shayera frowned. "We know you're hungry, and we know you're fast. What we don't know is if you can be quiet for a grand total of five seconds!"

Flash looked at her, then at the grandfather clock Batboy had disappeared behind. His head bobbed in time with the second hand. One… two… three… four… five… at six, he spoke up. "Yep, I can! Now, can I get some food?"


	3. Unable to Identify

Bruce sat at the Batcomputer, his legs swinging off the edge of his now too-large desk chair. Images flashed across the huge screen, replaying their fight with Mordred and confrontation with Morgan le Fey. He paused the video feed at the precise moment when she'd transformed Flash, Shayera, and J'onn.

Green energy seemed to engulf the three adults, surrounding and penetrating them. He proceeded through the images, one frame at a time, until the change was complete. Repeating the process several times, he focused on different areas of the transformation. Interestingly, Shayera's electrical field around her mace seemed to dissipate the energy- probably the reason it was still the same size, while her clothing had shrunken with her. He froze the image again, this time when he could no longer see the three, completely surrounded as they were by the energy. Again, he noted the small indentation in the sphere where Shayera's mace was.

"What is this stuff? How do I reverse it?" He asked himself. Tapping a few keys, he zoomed into the magical energy. He focused the image, and ran an identification test on it. After a moment, a box appeared on screen.

---------------------------  
UNABLE TO IDENTIFY  
---------------------------

"Of course not," he muttered under his breath.

Sliding off the edge of the chair, he walked over to a setup of lab equipment. Wincing, he inserted a needle into his arm and retrieved a small sample of blood, which he then deposited into a Petri dish. He rubbed his arm. "That hurt. That hurt a lot more than I remember it ever hurting. I don't like needles."

Looking like a kid playing scientist, he began working on the sample. If there were any traces of … of whatever Morgan had used to transform them… if there were any traces of it left in his blood, he'd be able to find it. He just hoped he'd be able to find a way to reverse it. He had to.

***

"So what's he doing?" Shayera asked.

The six other league members were sitting around the kitchen table. Alfred had brought them peanut butter, jelly, and bread, and after making their own sandwiches, they were all eating while they tried to come up with a solution.

Superboy stared in a general downward direction for a moment. He peered through almost one hundred feet of rock before he found the cavern that the Batcave resided in. "Um… he's playing with some lab equipment. Dunno what for… can't tell from this distance. Hopefully he's figured out what to do about our problem."

"I know he'll come up with an answer. He's so smart." Wonder Girl sighed, her sandwich untouched, with her elbow on the table and head on her hand.

"You gonna eat that?" Flash asked her. She pushed her plate over to him, and he devoured her sandwich. "Pemutt buttuh makes oo mouf swow down…" he muttered around a mouthful.

J'onn was skeptical. "Yet you've managed to eat fifteen sandwiches so far."

"Yeah, so? You gonna eat yours?" Flash grinned. J'onn forcefully shoved his plate towards Flash.

"Dude, I haven't had PB and J in, like… forever! This is so great! We need to have PB and J days at the Watchtower." Green Lantern used his ring's power to grab another spoonful of jelly to add to his already-overflowing sandwich. Green ring-energy surrounded it, keeping the piles of jelly from dripping off his bread and onto the table. "This is so awesome."

***

Several hours later, Alfred found five of the seven in the living room around the big-screen TV. Lantern and Flash were sitting on the floor with video game controllers in hand, playing a racing game.

"I've so got you beat! First place, baby!" Lantern pressed buttons with precision.

Flash leaned back and forth, swerving along with his virtual car. "No chance. I'm way faster- I've got the faster reflexes, and the faster fingers! I'll win!"

"My money's on John," Shayera whispered to Wonder Girl. They were sitting next to each other on the couch. "He's thinking ahead. Wally's just reacting to whatever comes his way."

"Nah. Wally's got it. He's faster at the reactions, and so is his car." Superboy floated in the air above and behind the couch, laid back, feet crossed and arms behind his head.

"You know, your super-hearing can be annoying at times."

He grinned down at Shayera. "But you know I'm right."

"You don't have to eavesdrop to make your point. Twenty bucks says it's John."

"It's a bet."

***

J'onn sat in an overstuffed chair, in the library, away from the rest of his companions. He had a stack of books on the table beside him, and would occasionally switch from one book to another. He paged through the books, memorizing the contents before replacing it on the table. All the books referred in some form or another to Arthurian legends- from _Knights of the Round Table_ to _A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court._

"Of course, the only one person who could help us right now happens to be transformed into a baby at the moment," he muttered to himself. Etrigan- and his alter-ego, Jason Blood- had been bound together by Merlin after betraying Arthur to Morgan le Fey. J'onn sighed. Suddenly a thought came to him, and he jumped up and flew out of the room, phasing through the walls towards the side room made nursery.

A few seconds later, he'd arrived in the room where Etrigan slept. J'onn stood over the playpen- where on earth had Alfred found a playpen?- and looked at the sleeping baby monster. Etrigan may have been transformed into a baby, but if the League still had their memories from adulthood, perhaps Etrigan, too, retained memories of his older self. It was worth a shot.

He stared down, hard, focusing on the baby's dreams. Thankfully, the mind was more open to telepathy when sleeping. J'onn's eyes turned yellow as he reached out mentally to the babe's memory bank.

***

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the Batcave. Bruce jumped, knocking his stool off balance. He fell to the floor with a crash, the stool hitting the table. The expensive lab equipment shook and pinged together musically. "No…" he gasped, but it was too late. The microscope fell onto the blood sample, shattering the Petri dish and spilling the sample all over the table. He groaned in frustration, banging his fist against the floor.

The alarm continued to sound. Bruce pushed himself up and walked over to the Batcomputer, where several lights flashed, indicating a crime in progress. Gotham's gem depository was, once again, being robbed. A live feed from several nearby security cameras showed the tall building covered in bubble gum. "Joker," he growled. He pulled his cowl over his head and ran for the Batmobile. He realized, a moment too late, that he was too short- and too young- to drive it. Muttering under his breath, he looked around desperately for something he could take to stop Joker.

His eyes fell on the storage area in the back of the cave, where many of the items used over the years had been left after being outgrown. "You've got to be kidding me." Robin's motorcycle, still in excellent shape, leaned against a support beam. Its bright red paint gleamed in the low lighting of the storage area, just asking to be ridden.

With a sigh, Batboy walked over to the bike, wheeling it out to the main platform that led to the exit.

The elevator doors opened, and Alfred appeared, carrying a tray with a sandwich and drink. "Is everything alright, Master Bruce?" he asked.

"Joker's robbing the gem depository, Alfred. I have to stop him."

"Not like this, you don't. If you don't mind me saying, sir, you won't be as-" he paused, searching for the right word, "-as feared, sir, appearing as you are."

"What do you expect me to do? Just let him get away with it?!" Batboy's voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Not at all, sir. I just recommend that you don't fly solo on this one. Ask your friends for help, or if you wish, I could tell them."

"Whatever- just tell them they'd better keep up." He rolled his eyes under the mask and revved the engine of the motorcycle. Without another word, he took off, riding the bright red bike, decorated with the stylized 'R' of Robin, out of the cave.


	4. The Joke's on You

Racing along the streets of Gotham, Batboy's black and grey costume contrasted starkly with the red motorcycle. He frowned under the helmet, embarrassed by what he imagined people thought when he passed. A child version of Batman... riding Robin's motorcycle… in the middle of the day… towards downtown Gotham. Right.

He was barely a mile from the Batcave's secret entrance when Flash ran up beside him. "Couldn't get away from us, buddy. We're here to help! I can help- I can keep up with your bike… dude, is that Robin's bike? Couldn't fit on yours, huh? Makes sense to borrow Robin's. I like Robin's bike."

"Where… are… the others?" Batboy ground out from between clenched teeth.

"Above you- they can all fly, so they're following in the sky. Makes more sense that way." Flash grinned, pointing up.

Shayera held her mace below her, flying much lower than the rest of the League. She still kept up, despite her heavy handicap. Lantern, Superboy, and Wonder Girl flew together, while J'onn was much higher in the air, surveying the lay of the land.

Batboy could hear J'onn's voice in his head. "I've got the building in sight. There's a way in, if you come from the top."

"Where's Joker?" he replied mentally. Batboy leaned with the bike, swerving around the rush hour traffic. His cape flapped behind him noisily, distracting him and creating quite a bit of drag.

"I can't sense him yet. I'm sure he'll be nearby, though." J'onn laughed. "Does he always hang out with the clown girl? What does he see in her?"

"It's her. She can't get enough of him. Girls," he grimaced, as if that was the final word on the subject.

***

A few minutes later, the flying five stood on the rooftop of the building across the street from the Gotham Gem Depository. Flash and Batboy soon joined them; Flash by running up the wall, Batboy by grapple.

"So what's the plan?" Lantern asked. He held out his fist, lighting his ring. "I could make a huge jar of peanut butter! We could spread it over the bubble gum, and it'd get rid of the stickiness!"

Superboy nodded. "Yeah, then I could go after Joker. I'll send him through a wall, and Diana could lasso him!"

Batboy sent him a glare. "The Joker's my problem. Let me take care of him. If you guys have to be here, you can take care of Harley and the goons."

Lantern's face fell. "Aw…"

"So…" Wonder Girl said, "What's _your_ plan, then?"

"_I_ go in there, _I_ take care of Joker. You're my backup… if I need you, I'll call."

Flash zipped to the edge of the rooftop. "Uh…"

"Now wait just a second," Shayera interrupted. "You're gonna act all high and mighty, and take out Joker on your own? I don't think so, Bruce. I need something to bash."

"Um… guys?"

Batboy sighed. "You'll get it. See the getaway van? Have at it. Wreck. Smash. Bash. I don't care. Just destroy it."

"Uh… hello?"

"So, how're we going to find you, once you're deep in Pink-Bubble-Gum-Land? I mean, if we get Harley and the goons out of the way, you're still stuck deep inside. How do we know he's not got a giant bubble waiting to be blown or something?"

"Will someone listen to me?"

"That's where it's good that you five can _fly_. Take him out if he gets to that point." Batboy looked around. "Anything else?"

"Uh… yeah." Flash raised his hand.

"What is it, Flash?" Batboy sighed.

"Oh, nothing much. Only that Joker's got away… he was escaping while you were all talking. I saw him."

Batboy ran for the edge of the wall, preparing a grapple. "What?! And you didn't tell us?!" He shot the grapple at a far wall and swung down to Robin's motorcycle. Flash ran up next to him.

"I tried. Really I did. But you weren't listening."

"Whatever. Let's just catch him."

***

J'onn kept Batboy and Flash updated as to the Joker's destination. Flash continually ran ahead, then back to Batboy on his motorcycle.

"Dude, you're so _slow_! It's like you're _trying_ to make it boring for me. Seriously, can't this thing go any faster?" He ran in a fast circle.

"Why don't you push me there, if you're so worried about my speed?" Batboy's comment was sarcastic, but Flash took him literally. Within a millisecond, all Batboy could do was hang on for dear life as the motorcycle was propelled along Gotham's main streets during rush hour.

They caught up to Joker's van quickly. Superboy and the other fliers surrounded it. Harley's eyes widened as she took in the children versions of the Justice League. Joker glanced over at them, and then did a double take. After another good, long look, he began laughing hysterically. The van swerved from left to right, veering in and out of traffic. The goons in the backseat hung on for dear life.

"Give it up, Joker!" Batboy pulled his motorcycle alongside the van's passenger window.

Joker continued laughing, holding his sides. Tears streamed out of his eyes. The goons' nervous laughter could be heard as they chuckled along with their employer. Harley concentrated on driving, attempting to lose them by weaving, but her face was also contorted in a grin.

"Hawkgirl! Smash away!" Batboy called.

"Thought you'd never ask," she replied. With a feral yell, she drove her mace into the front left wheel of the getaway van. It gave off a loud bang and a metal crunch. By the time the tire had flown off, Shayera had already smashed the second left wheel, and was starting on the right rear.

Harley struggled to keep control of the van, but lost it. The purple-painted vehicle tipped precariously on its side, still rolling. Finally, after a long, agonizing moment, during which Harley screamed loud enough to be heard by everyone within the general downtown Gotham area, the van fell onto its left side. It screeched along the road a short ways, then came to a stop. Before any of the seven could approach it, the right front door opened, and Joker stepped out.

He was still laughing.

Not that it was anything new, but…

"Hahahaha! Ha! Ha _HAAAAAAAAA!!! _Hehehehee… hoho… hoohoohohoheeheehee…. Ha HAHAHAAAA!!! It's… heeheehee… it's the Justice… haHAA! The Justice… _Little_ League! HaHAAheehehehehahahaha!!!" He clutched his side and fell against the van, laughing.

"I don't see the joke," Batboy said, stepping off the motorcycle. "It's not funny." He threw a Bat-bolas at Joker, tying him up neatly.

"Oh, Batsy, don't you see? Heeheehee… I've always said that the name" -he made quote marks with his fingers- "'Justice League' made you sound like a baseball team… and now… hahahaaa! …you've got a junior division!" Joker grinned. "It _is_ you, isn't it? Who did this to you? I _must _meet them and throw them a congratulations party!" He thought about it for a second. "Or at least a thank-you card. Yes, I think a card would be acceptable, don't you?"

Batboy pulled Joker's arms behind his back, using zip-cord handcuffs to tie them. "Send it from Arkham," he muttered. Struggling to pull him, Batboy managed to drag the Joker to the side of the road.

Superboy flew Harley over to place her next to Joker. "Anyone else we should know about?"

Wonder Girl pulled a lasso-full of goons and set them nearby. "I think that's the last of them."

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Batboy mounted the motorcycle once again, pulling down the helmet. "See you back at the Batcave."

"What about the gems? What about the bubble gum? What about Joker and the others? Huh? What are we supposed to do with them? Do you want me to stay and guard them? I could do that, ya know." Flash grinned. "I'm good at stuff like that."

"You want your face plastered all over the news, fine by me. I, for one, am not letting the world know that I'm a kid again."

"Ah, but Batsy, you forgot one thing." Joker smiled maliciously. "_I_ know. _I've_ seen you."

Batboy snapped down the visor of his helmet and sped off without an answer.

Lantern turned to the others. "Batman's got a point."

Superboy took charge. "Top of that building." He pointed up and left. "Regroup there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please let it be noted that the term 'Justice Little League' was coined by my real-life best friend, known on as MuffinQueen10.  
Wish I could claim the originality of it, but I can't. Drat.  
She is somewhat pacified that I allowed Joker to be the first one to say it in the story, rather than some lower-down baddie.  
So PM her and tell her of her utter brilliance in making up that term while we were watching 'Kid Stuff' and thus bringing this whole Fanfic about.  
It's her fault.  
New chapter up soon.


	5. No Closer to a Solution

"Bruce is right- we can't let people see us like this." Superboy leaned on the low wall surrounding the edge of the rooftop. "Anyone have ideas about what to do?"

Sirens could be heard approaching the scene. Lantern kept a green bubble around Joker and his gang, in case they tried something, but he stayed out of sight of the street. He sat near Superboy, listening in on the conversation.

"We still fight crime and save the world. It doesn't matter what other people think." Superboy frowned, choosing his words carefully. "I don't like it, sure, and we want to go back to our adult selves as soon as possible- J'onn's working on one angle, Bruce on another- but in the meantime, we've still got a responsibility to the world. One disadvantage shouldn't keep us from upholding that responsibility. We're responsible to the World, not to one individual's ideal image of a hero."

"Whoa, dude. Enough with the big words. You're making my head hurt." Flash staggered around, holding his head in mock agony.

"We still save the day," he said through gritted teeth. "It doesn't matter what people think."

The police had arrived, slamming the doors of their cars and walking towards the captured villains, guns drawn.

"But the bad guys won't be scared of us like this," Lantern pouted as he cancelled his green bubble. "You saw Joker- he just laughed at us." He watched as the police took Joker, Harley, and the goons into custody. Another officer found a bag of gems in the back of the purple van.

"So what? Joker laughs at _everything_." Shayera said, from her seat against a stairwell. "I don't care what people think. I'm still gonna fight."

"What if…" Wonder Girl began. "No. That wouldn't work. Never mind."

"What wouldn't?"

"Well, we could dress up as sidekicks.. and not be recognized. At least, Bruce could. I'm sure he has a Robin costume hiding somewhere."

Superboy laughed. "Can you see emo boy in red, yellow, and green?"

"That's why I said it wouldn't work."

The six leaned over the barrier wall to watch as the police pushed Joker and his gang into the waiting police van, then drove off. It was over.

***

An hour later, they were no closer to solving their image problem. Flash argued that there _was_ no problem- he was so fast, no one could see him. J'onn didn't care what people thought. No matter what she wanted, Wonder Girl couldn't change her costume- her powers were connected to it. Shayera just wanted to smash something. Green Lantern could change his costume with his ring, but couldn't decide on what to change it to. Superboy was just embarrassed that anyone might see him as a kid.

Ideas were brought up and shot down. They voted- and tied. Finally, they simply decided to leave the matter for another time, and left for Wayne Manor.

***

Bruce was waiting for them when they returned. The moment they walked in the door, he handed a screaming Etrigan over to Wonder Girl. "Here- take him! I don't know what to do with him!"

"Aww… did poor baby not listen to big old Bruce?" Wonder Girl held Etrigan close, rocking him and patting his back. The baby fussed for a moment, then relaxed. "See? He's not so bad."

Alfred peeked around the doorway, wiping sweat and soot from his face. "Miss Diana, I'd rather you save your judgments till you've seen the havoc this infant has caused." He returned to the other room, muttering to himself. "Priceless vases- destroyed! We'll never be able to replace this one… Oh, that was Master Thomas' favorite painting…"

"I'm going back to the Batcave and try and find a way to turn us back." Bruce pointed at Etrigan. "Diana, if he gets into any more trouble, I won't care that he's 'just a baby'."

"What's with the getup, Bruce?" Superboy asked, raising an eyebrow and stifling laughter.

Bruce was wearing an oversized t-shirt that hung to his knees and a pair of shorts several sizes too large. The whole outfit was held together with a belt, cinched to the smallest hole. The dark blue t-shirt sported a very large, once bright but now faded logo of, ironically, the same theme park where the adventure had started.

"It's all I could find, ok? I had to dig through some old stuff that was packed away." Bruce turned and stormed off to the Batcave. "Alfred has some civilian clothes for all of you, too," he called over his shoulder.

***

He stayed in the Batcave until evening, coming no closer to finding a solution. Files were spread everywhere- research, cross-references, and analyses. The large screen over the Batcomputer displayed, once again, the very moment Shayera, J'onn, and Flash had been transformed. A smaller screen showed the results of a test he'd performed on the electrical properties of Shayera's mace.

The elevator doors opened, and Wally, Clark and J'onn stepped out. Clark wore a similar outfit to Bruce. J'onn had apparently opted out of the civilian clothing choices- he was dressed the same as always. Wally was proudly sporting a t-shirt with the Batman logo on it.

Bruce turned to face them, his eyes widening. "What are you wearing?"

"Dude, how come you get merchandise? I've never seen Flash t-shirts." Wally folded his arms. "Fair is fair. They should make Flash t-shirts." He zipped over to the Batcomputer and stared at the screens intensely.

"How's it going? Any results?" J'onn asked.

Bruce sighed. "Nothing. The only thing I can find out is that somehow, Shayera's mace was unaffected. We already know that it disrupts magic. I think it has to do with the electricity and the alien metals." He pressed a few keys on the desk, causing the image to shift, frame by frame. He restarted the sequence in slow motion.

"It's like a big ball of radioactive snot!" Wally shouted, pointing at the main screen.

"What?!" Bruce turned to face Wally, an incredulous look on his face.

"Snot? Really?" was Clark's sarcastic answer.

"Sorry, that was my first reaction." He giggled. "It _does_ look kinda like it, though."

Rolling his eyes, Bruce turned back to J'onn. "What about on your end? Any luck with Etrigan?"

"I'm afraid not. He's been transformed into a baby. If he could speak, putting together thoughts and such, I might have had better luck. As it is, he thinks like a baby right now, because he _is _one. Even if his memory is intact, I can't find out how to unlock it just yet."

Clark leaned against the desk. "So we're stuck."

"Until one of us can figure out a way to reverse this," J'onn replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to my sister for the radioactive snot line. She's brilliantly random.


	6. Sleepover

"I love torturing butlers. They're so tolerant," Shayera said, brushing another coat of paint onto her fingernails. It was the third color she'd requested he bring her. This time, he'd brought a bagful of different shades and set them with forced gentleness onto the bed next to her, walking out of the room stiffly.

She waved her hands to dry the paint. "I haven't had girl time like this in _forever_. We should _so_ do this more often."

Diana sat on the bed across from her. The two of them wore oversized nightshirts as pajamas- holes had been cut in Shayera's to accommodate her wings- and were sharing a bedroom. "We never had these 'sleepovers' on Themyscira," she said, digging through the color choices. "I think I'll tell my mother about them." She selected a color- a deep red- and unscrewed the lid.

"I'll help with that, if you want." Shayera jumped from one bed to the other, using her wings to help her land lightly. She scooted over next to her friend. "So… you gonna tell me about you and Bruce?"

"What about us?" Diana asked, brushing the first coat of polish on her left thumbnail.

"Oh, I don't know, just looks like you like him, is all." Shayera grinned, poking her friend in the ribs playfully.

"Is questioning and torture part of the whole 'sleepover' experience?"

Shayera laughed. "It's called 'girl talk', and yes, it's part of the whole package. As is having snacks…" she said, reaching for the tray Alfred had left a while back. "So. You and Bruce."

***

"Not ready? I'll show you not ready!" A gigantic green pillow flew in Clark's direction. John held his right wrist in his left hand, powering the soft projectile with his ring. Clark ducked out of the way, holding his pillow tightly. John's pillow headed straight for the Martian, who was sitting on his bed, reading yet another book.

J'onn phased through the pillow. "Seriously? Can't I have some quiet here? Or at least could you three take it elsewhere?" He tried to return to his book, but was pummeled by Wally's pillow rapidly.

"Not a chance- you're sleeping in this room with us, and so you're stuck with us! Besides, it's fun to have a pillow fight! Don't you ever have fun? I betcha you don't. I bet you never relax enough to have fun. I could show you the best way to have fun- it's a pillow fight! Look here, you just grab the pillow and hit someone with it!" He demonstrated eagerly.

J'onn waited for a moment, watching for the perfect time, then reached out and snatched the pillow out of Wally's hands. He retaliated with a vengeance, sending Wally across the room. "I'm working on research. Keep your pillow fight in that half of the room," he said, pointing.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would ya?" John quipped. His ring glowed softly as he stared at Clark. From the ring, a large pillow once again grew. Clark gripped his pillow tightly and swung it at John's head. The green pillow blocked the white one, and the battle of the bedroom had begun.

The two of them flew from one side of the room to the other, bashing each other with their pillows. John's became alternately hard or soft, while Clark simply put power into the blows. John flew through the air to land next to Wally.

"That wasn't fair."

"Actually, it was," J'onn said from his spot on the bed. "Your back was turned, and he hit you. Nowhere in the rules is there anything that prevents blows from behind. At least, not in the rules that _you're _thinking of."

Wally ran over to grab two more pillows. He ran up the wall and landed on Clark's back, and began hitting him over and over. "John! Gimme a hand over here! Quick!"

A giant ring-pillow flew into Clark's face.

***

Alfred Pennyworth winced as yet another loud _thump_ issued from the upstairs bedroom. Loud bangs, crashes, and yells had punctuated his evening. He groaned, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. He understood why Master Bruce had brought the Justice League here; after all, there was no other logical place to bring them. Still, he'd never expected that the world's greatest heroes could be such … trouble.

Take Diana, for instance. The child-princess was constantly demanding something- and insisted on being in charge of _everything_. She claimed to be caring for Etrigan… most of the time, though, that job- as with everything else- fell on Alfred, the faithful butler.

Wally… now there was the boy he'd blame when the Wayne Family Fortune ran out. The fastest child alive would probably eat them out of the Manor. Not to mention his high-speed, non-stop chatter. Not even peanut butter slowed him down for long.

Alfred sighed as he replaced a pile of books in the library. Who had been reading Mark Twain?

***

On the other side of Wayne Manor, Bruce stepped into his bedroom and closed the door behind him tightly. The conversation with his friends replayed in his mind.

"_What about on your end? Any luck with Etrigan?" _

"_I'm afraid not. He's been transformed into a baby. If he could speak, putting together thoughts and such, I might have had better luck. As it is, he thinks like a baby right now, because he is one. Even if his memory is intact, I can't find out how to unlock it just yet." _

"_So we're stuck." _

"_Until one of us can figure out a way to reverse this."_

He rubbed his eyes and sighed, pulling back the covers of his huge, king-size bed. He felt like he was letting his friends down. He was the one who usually discovered the answers whatever puzzle faced them- in fact, although Clark had once said otherwise, Bruce was nearly always right. The fact that he couldn't figure this out bothered him no end.

He climbed into bed and lay there, staring at nothing in particular. What had he not searched? What angle had he not considered? He knew he could research Shayera's mace in more detail, but that would only take him so far. It seemed highly unlikely that they'd be able to reverse the spell with one Thanagarian electrical mace.

After tossing and turning for over an hour, he sat up. There was nothing for it- he couldn't sleep.

As a child, he could never sleep without… No. Out of the question. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He would puzzle out Morgan's spell. That would occupy him.

Morgan's son, Mordred, had used the Amulet of First Magic, and had become more powerful than his mother. The problem was that Etrigan had bitten, and subsequently destroyed, the amulet when they defeated Mordred. Bruce hadn't found any trace of the Amulet back at the theme park- and he'd looked.

He couldn't sleep. It was in the closet… in a box on the floor… no one would know he had it… he'd probably be able to sleep once he got it… No! He had to be strong- he wasn't a kid anymore, just an adult in a kid's body!

Maybe tomorrow, he'd go back to the theme park with some gadgets and search more thoroughly for traces of the Amulet. Perhaps he'd be able to find some shard, and recover a bit of the lost magic.

Against his wishes, Bruce found himself opening the closet doors. There it was- the box he'd never been able to throw away. In large, childish scrawl, it read:

**BRUCES STUF ONLY  
****NO PEEPL ALOWD  
****THAT MEENS YOU ALFRED  
****I WILL NO IF YOU TUCH IT**

He smiled as he opened the box. Right under the lid was a thread, attached to both the lid and the box. A foolproof test to see it anyone had opened his box. The thread was unbroken. Apparently his warning had been heeded.

Inside were treasures he hadn't seen in years. School art projects he'd never been able to force himself to part from. A magic kit- it had a little foam bunny trick where the rabbits seemed to multiply; he hadn't gotten the implied joke as a ten-year-old. Ticket stubs from a concert Alfred had taken him to. And there it was, in the back, buried beneath a handwritten book entitled "I Like Bats" – yes, there it was. He picked it up and closed the box, pushing the treasure chest of childhood memories back behind the rows of clothing.

Bruce fell asleep, tightly holding his stuffed green-and-blue spotted puppy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Again, thanks to my sister for her brilliance in coming up with random lines. "I love torturing butlers" was hers, inspiring this whole chapter.

Please PM me your ideas for more adventures of the Justice Little League- I'm open to new concepts, as I'd like this story to continue as long as possible, and am open to ideas.

Thanks!


	7. The Scene of the Crime

Sorry it took longer to upload this one... If you haven't seen it, I had a little *trip* to Six Flags last week... Met Flash and GL... It was fun, but it slowed the Little League down a bit. The trip _did_ give inspiration to a 5 chapter ficlet... rather pointless ficlet, but funny. I posted it, if you haven't read it yet. ;)

Hope you enjoy the most recent installment of Justice Little League! Big changes to the plot coming up soon!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alfred had breakfast on the table by the time Bruce stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Clark was already up, a bowl of cold cereal half-eaten in front of him.

"I took the liberty of resuming your childhood schedule, Master Bruce. Would you care for cereal, or would an egg be more to your liking this morning?" Alfred looked over at the young-yet-not-so-young boy in the doorway. "Or perhaps just a glass of orange juice?"

"I slept… through… the night." Bruce's voice held a note of shock. "What happened overnight?"

"Nothing, sir. I would have woken you if there had been any alerts. It was a quiet night…" he paused, thinking of the noise from upstairs the evening before… "_criminally_ speaking."

"So…You have any plans for us this morning?" Clark spoke around a spoonful of cereal. "Or are we just going to hang out till we figure out how to reverse the spell?"

Bruce pulled out a chair across from him and sat down, grabbing a bowl from the center of the table. He poured it full of cereal and sloshed milk into it, grunting at the unexpected challenge that the gallon jug of milk presented. He ate in silence for a few minutes, ignoring the question. He'd slept all night. It was _morning._

"Riiight… we'll just hang out, then." Clark said to himself. He imitated Bruce, deepening his voice. "'Oh yes, Clark, as a matter of fact, I thought we'd sit and stare at each other all day.'" His voice took a higher, more natural tone. "'Sounds good, Bruce. Maybe we could play video games, too… Maybe later on this week we could go to the theme park! I'll make sure and tell everyone…'" His voice trailed off as Bruce glared at him over the table.

A thought presented itself in the mind of the World's Greatest Detective. "Well, if you want to go _that bad…_"

***

"We're going to Funseyland!" Wally zipped in circles around the assembled Justice League. They were all sitting around the kitchen table, Wally being the last to join them and, thus, the last to learn the news. "I knew it! I knew it! This is going to be so fun! That's probably why it was named 'Funseyland' in the first place! They've got a zoo, and a train that you can ride around the park, and a Merry-Go-Round, and a big castle with a moat and everything! They've got all those carnival games where you throw stuff and win prizes..." He paused, skidding to a stop next to Bruce. "Why are we going to Funseyland?"

"Because that's where we defeated Mordred. I'm hoping to find some clues- preferably a shard of the Amulet of First Magic. Clark, John, and Diana all need to come with me, because they were there when we fought him, and will remember where to look."

"But will we get to ride the rides? And go into the zoo? What about the roller coaster?"

Bruce sighed in exasperation. "Finding evidence is our first priority. Etrigan destroyed the Amulet- hopefully we'll find some traces of it. Once that's done, then yes, Wally, you can ride rides."

"Yes!" Wally pumped a fist in the air.

"What about Etrigan?" Diana asked. "We can't just bring him with us."

"I'll stay," Shayera offered. "We need to lay low, and these," she said, spreading her wings, "are a dead giveaway. Good luck finding the shard, guys."

"I, too, will stay at the Manor. I think I've found a lead in my research, and would like to follow it in relative peace." J'onn held up a book of medieval literature. "If I may, I'd like to use the Batcomputer and its extensive databanks for more specific research."

"Sounds good, J'onn. Let me know what you find out." Bruce looked over at Alfred. "If you'd drive us there, and act as the adult supervising a group of children…"

"No one would suspect anything. Very good, sir. Would you like me to prepare the Mercedes?"

Bruce paused for a moment. They were trying to be as inconspicuous as possible- a pricier car would just attract attention. As if reading his mind, Clark spoke up. "You got a minivan?"

***

About an hour later, Alfred pulled up to the Manor in a brand new Dodge Caravan. "Will this one do, Master Bruce?" he asked, stepping out to open the sliding door. "I will say, though, it's a bit on the inexpensive side, for you."

"It's perfect, Alfred." The five were waiting at the door, dressed for a day at Funseyland. Rather, four were waiting at the door- Wally was running around the house in excitement, and had simply paused at the door when the minivan had arrived. They piled in, vying for preferred seats.

"Shotgun!" John hollered out, flying for the passenger seat.

Wally zipped there before he could arrive, though. "Not if I'm here first!"

"Hey!"

"Both of you, to the back. Now." Diana said, pointing at the back bench. "I'm the only girl coming- _I_ should sit up front."

Clark held up his hands, backing away from the arguing three. "I really don't care who sits up front. It's Bruce's car. Let him choose."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Actually, none of you are able to sit in the front," Alfred said from the driver's seat. He pointed at the sign on the passenger visor. **No children under 12 years of age**, it said. "Airbag danger, Master Bruce."

"What?!" Wally was clearly frustrated. "I'm not under 12!"

***

A very frustrated Alfred pulled the minivan up to the window at the entrance to the theme park. Wally bounced in the backseat, chanting "Funseyland! Funseyland!" over and over. And over. And over. He'd been chanting ever since the sign for the park came into view. Alfred stared straight through the front window of the car, muttering something under his breath about finding a way to silence a hyperactive child. Bruce gave him a sympathetic look as Wally stopped bouncing long enough to take a breath.

A bored park employee leaned out of the window at the ticket booth. "Fifteen dollars for parking, mister." A twenty was slapped into his hand and Alfred continued into the parking lot. Wally shouted in excitement.

"QUIET!" Diana yelled over Wally's din. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Wally sat still, amazingly, looking slightly frightened.

"We're here because we're looking for clues on how to turn us back to adults," she said, turning in her seat to face the back, giving the fastest child alive a look rivaling the Batglare. "We fought a HUGE battle here, defeating Mordred, but then Morgan went back on her word and kept us as kids. I _know_ you want to ride the rides and all, and I'm glad you're having fun, Wally, really I am. But I've had it up to HERE!"

Alfred pulled the car into a parking spot and turned the car off. Diana had said just what he'd wanted to say, but still… he glanced at Wally through the rearview mirror. The small redhead looked close to tears as he took a shuddering breath. Alfred sighed and dragged a hand through his almost non-existent hair. The shimmer of a tiny teardrop slipped from Wally's eye and slid down his cheek, causing the aging butler to come to a decision.

"Master Wally."

"Uh huh?" The boy rubbed his eyes, pretending he wasn't crying.

"How about you and I go to the rides as the others search for clues? We can always rejoin them after one turn on the merry-go-round." Mentally, Alfred wondered if he had lost all sanity. The look on Wally's face convinced him that he had not. Million-Dollar-Smile did not begin to describe the boy's grin.

***

"Alright," Bruce said, after the four parted ways from Alfred and Wally, "we're looking for anything- _anything_- that could be a shard from the amulet. We'll start out at the castle and move in enlarging circles from there."

John and Clark nodded as Diana spoke for them. "Sounds good... Are we teaming up?" she asked with a smile.

"No." Her face fell at his immediate answer. "We'll cover more ground if we separate."

"You want me to use my ring to search?" John asked, holding up his fist, showing the ring in question.

"Not if anyone's nearby. We're keeping a low profile."

"Aww… alright then."

"Any more questions?" Bruce looked from one to the other.

"Can we go yet?" Clark asked, smiling. He led the way towards the imposing castle that towered over the park. The others fell into step behind him, looking for all the world like four friends out for a day at the theme park.

At the castle, they stood in the exact spot where Etrigan had destroyed the amulet. No trace of the battle from the day previous was evident. That included no trace of the amulet. It was as if it had never existed. John lit his ring after looking around to see if anyone nearby, and seeing few people. "Cover me, guys… if anyone sees this, we've blown it!"

"Just hurry," Bruce answered.

A quick nod prefaced a quick scan. John's face was contorted into a frown of concentration as he lit the ground with his ring, searching for any scrap of the magical gem. After about thirty seconds, he stopped scanning and looked back at his friends. "Nothing."

Bruce sighed. "We'll have to do this the old-fashioned way, then. Everybody spread out."

They walked out in ever-widening circles, four faces staring intently at the ground. Occasionally, one of them would kneel down, investigating something of interest, but always standing again and continuing the perusal of the paving stones.

Wally and Alfred found them just as the four met back at their starting point. Four faces stared, frustrated, at each other. Alfred broke the silence. "I take it we'll not be getting any information from the amulet, then?" he asked, as Wally kicked at the ground, having learned his lesson about talking when Diana had that _look_.

"We found _nothing_. Not even a trace. Not a sliver. Not a speck of _DUST!_" Clark stomped his foot in frustration, causing the ground they stood on to shudder.

Something caught Wally's eye, and he squatted down, brushing at the dirt that had just been disturbed.

"I can't understand why, though." John looked around, frustrated as well. "The amulet didn't disintegrate- it exploded. We all saw it. There should be _some_ trace."

"Like this?" Wally held up a tiny sliver of purple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I felt really bad doing that to Wally... but he redeemed himself. Don't be too mad at me. I think they're all getting on each other's nerves at this point.


	8. Of Madness, Memories and Magic

Several ideas in this chapter need credits- first off, thanks to MQ for the Lego Batman idea, and for toning back several characters who threatened to run wild in this one. Secondly, thanks to Kyer for her inspiration in the last chapter's review about the cookie jar. It was such a good idea, I had to use it. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Carefully, J'onn…" Bruce said, sitting at the Batcomputer. Data filled the enormous screen as J'onn scanned the shard of the Amulet with a miniature camera/laser/scanner. A three-dimensional copy of the purple sliver appeared next to the text as he finished the final pass with the device. Setting down the scanner, J'onn returned to stand next to Bruce's chair. He scrutinized the data thoroughly, frowning.

"Is there any way you can run a test to see if it has an aversion to electrical charges? I'd be interested in finding out if it was just Morgan's magic, or if this is just as affected."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Or if it was just Shayera's mace."

"That, too. We'll need to get more information on both the Amulet and her mace to be sure."

"Would you two mind telling me _why_ you're planning on borrowing my mace, then?" Shayera appeared, walking down the stairs with her hands on her hips. She flew over to stand next to them. "I'd like to be consulted before you take my stuff… it's called common courtesy."

In place of an answer, Bruce pulled up the video clip of the transformation. He paused it when the mace's disturbance was particularly visible. "_This_ is why we'd like to run some tests on your mace." He enlarged the picture, zooming in on the mace itself.

She stared intently at the screen. "I see your point, and it's a good one, but I'll just warn you that running any tests with my mace and that tiny scrap of rock," she said, pointing at the shard, "will destroy any magic that could be left in it, if there _is_ any. Be careful… if you don't know what you're doing, you could bring this whole place down."

"Thanks for the warning," came the sarcastic answer.

"Hey, I'm just saying I'm not going to be held responsible for anything that goes wrong."

"Your concern for our welfare is noted."

Offended, Shayera flew off to the stairway, headed for the Manor entrance. "The mace is in my bedroom," she shot over her shoulder. "Don't hurt yourselves bringing it down."

Bruce folded his arms and turned back to the Batcomputer, browsing the data that was still processing through the super-computer's hard drive. J'onn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't need to be so harsh on her." After waiting for an answer, and receiving none, he continued. "We're all having a hard time here. You've gone out of your way to keep our … situation … from being discovered. That is admirable, but it gives you no right to speak so harshly. We are all trying our hardest to find a solution, you the most of all of us. But Shayera has more than you know on her mind right now. She's been gone from our lives for quite some time, and is now forced, against her will, to -"

"Look, I see your point, alright? Could you just go and get the mace?"

J'onn retracted his hand. "Very well. Just know that we're your friends. We're here to help you. Don't shut us out." The Martian flew to the ceiling of the Batcave and phased through it to the Manor above.

Bruce sighed and placed his head in his hands. Was he really shutting them all out? He just wanted everything to go back to the way it had been. Why had Morgan gone back on her word?

He was tired of being small and puny… What had happened to all his years of training, all his work to achieve the peak of physical strength? Why hadn't that transferred over when he'd been changed? Instead, he was a child once more; he was helpless to protect those he loved. He heard their voices in his head again, the sounds and memories all too vivid.

The chatter of a crowd leaving a packed theatre on opening night. The laughter of a child, filled with the sights and sounds of an exciting movie. The quiet, happy talk of the child's parents as they walked together, just behind their son. The cars honking their horns along a busy street. "It's a short-cut," the father's voice explains. Footsteps, the quiet of a back alleyway. The rough voice of a stranger, demanding the mother's pearls. The father protesting… A gunshot. A woman's high-pitched scream. Another gunshot. Pearls hitting the ground, one… at… a… time…

Bruce pulled his cowl over his head to hide the tears that fell from his open eyes.

Trying to get his mind off the past, he concentrated on the Amulet. Morgan had said something about it making Mordred more powerful than she could ever be. But when the Amulet had been destroyed, Mordred said he'd absorbed too much of the power for it to make a difference. Had he absorbed _all_ the power? Either way, they'd tricked him into defeating himself.

"_A bargain's a bargain"_ she'd said. So WHY had she gone back on her word? _A bargain's a bargain._ He could see her standing in front of him, in front of the four League members. Her impassive metal face made it impossible to see any expression, to guess what she was thinking. He had to look up at her from his shortened stature. _A bargain's a bargain._ She lifted up her hand… He felt that chill of premonition… _A bargain's a bargain._

***

"Who ate my cookies?!?" Alfred walked from the kitchen to the media room and stared down at Clark, Diana, Shayera, John, and Wally, an empty cookie jar in hand. "I'd baked those for this evening's desert- whichever of you ate them will be required to bake a replacement batch with me. I will not tolerate stealing from my kitchen!" He scanned the room again and glimpsed red hair ducking out of view. "Master Wally."

Said red hair appeared again, followed by the rest of the boy. "Yes, Alfred?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"Cookies."

"Where!?" Wally was at the butler's side instantly.

"That is precisely what I wish to know."

"Oh…" his face fell. "Um… er… well… you see…"

"I was hungry last night," Clark spoke up, taking the blame. "I smelled cookies in the kitchen, and flew down to get a snack." The thankful look on Wally's face more than made up for the boy of steel's guilt at the small fib.

Alfred nodded in disbelief. "And you ate _all_ the cookies yourself?"

"I was hungry…"

"Hmm. Very well, then, I expect you in the kitchen shortly." The butler turned and walked back into the kitchen, nowhere near convinced.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Wally jumped on Clark and hugged him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Why did you do that?"

"You didn't want to bake them. I don't mind cooking- used to help Ma with the baking all the time." Clark grinned. "And I've tasted your cooking before. No offense, but my cookies will be edible."

"Hey!"

John laughed. "Sorry, Wally, but he's right. Last time I ate at your place, we had to order out, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

John draped a hand over Wally's shoulder. "No big deal, man. You're out of having to bake. C'mon. I want a rematch." He handed over a controller to the video game.

A huge grin split Wally's face. "Naw… I've got a better idea. Take a look at what I found when I was… _not_ eating the cookies last night." He zipped over to the cabinet where all the video games were stored and selected a title, holding it up for all to see.

"No. Way." "You've got to be kidding me." "Ha! That is hilarious!" "Does Bruce know that this is in his house?" The other four league members laughed and spoke over each other.

"Dunno, but I say we give it a try." He was at the console in a split second, urging the tray to open so he could place the disk inside. "C'mon! Hurry up! Open! I command you!" He switched out the racing game with the new tile. The tray slid inside, and Wally sat on the couch, controller in hand, bouncing in excitement.

The console's title screen appeared, followed by the creators of the game. Finally, the main menu page of the game appeared, superimposed with the title of the game: **LEGO BATMAN**.

***

A woman's voice spoke from the earpiece of his cowl, interrupting Bruce's thought process and causing him to jump slightly.

"When are you going to fill me in on the situation, Batman? Or did you forget that I monitor all of your life support systems in your Batsuit?" _Oracle._ The one person he trusted, other than Alfred, to keep track of his vital signs. Why hadn't he thought about her till she contacted him? "Either you've been using the most effective diet program I've ever seen, or you've got the vitals of a child. I've been patient long enough- what happened?"

After a moment of mental debate, he came to a decision. "Oracle, I need you to take a look at this data I'm forwarding to you now. Find out what you can about the Amulet of First Magic and get back to me as soon as you can."

"Alright… I see my child theory was correct." He could hear barely-stifled laughter from the other end of the transmission. "Amulet of First Magic. Got it." She paused. "Does Tim know?"

"What would he know about the Amulet?"

"Stop avoiding the question. You know what I'm talking about."

After a pause, Bruce replied. "No. He must have stayed at Brentwood, and hasn't come to the Batcave today. I'd rather you keep this on a need-to-know basis, anyway."

"Fine… but you know he's going to find out eventually." She sighed. "Oh- here's some information for you. The Amulet of First Magic is considered to be a myth among most experts, but rumor has it that it was kept in a secret temple. No hint of a location given here… I'll look more into that; it sounds fishy. I'm sure I can dig up a bit more info there. Um… Not much else. You probably already know this stuff..." Her words became choppy as she apparently read from a list. "Gives great power… disguised as a pendant… possible curse… ooh!" she exclaimed. "Did you know that it has a guardian? Some sort of stone golem… Looks like the guardian is supposed to be in that secret temple. Any of that help?"

"Keep on it, Oracle."

"That bad, huh?"

"Between the data I've sent you on the Amulet, and the magic itself…" he paused. "See if you can find the location of that temple. It might have some information on reversing the spell."

"Who cast the spell?"

"Morgan le Fey."

"I'll pull up information on her, too."

"You're the best."

"I know." The transmission ended.

Bruce sighed again and tried to regain his previous thought train, but failed. He needed a break. He slid out of the tall chair and walked up the stairs, still in costume.

In the hallway of the Manor, strains of dramatic music reached his ears. He turned towards it, seeing lights on in the Media room. Following the sounds, he turned the corner and entered the room where five of his friends sat, glued to the television. Wally held one video game controller, John another.

His eyes widened when he looked at the big-screen TV. "What are you playing?!?"

Before they could answer, a high-pitched voice came through each of their comlinks, sounding slightly panicked.

"J'onn, are you there? Please tell me you're there."

J'onn came into the Media room, pressing his hand to his comlink. The other six looked at him expectantly. "Answer him," Bruce mouthed.

"This is J'onn. Go ahead."

"Um… J'onn… Could you come up to the Watchtower, please?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Mr. Terrific. We've got a…" he paused, "_little_… situation up here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Let me know what y'all think about me adding in Oracle. It's the first time I've played anyone from the Bat-Universe besides Batman and Robin... but I just love Oracle to death, now that I've become infatuated with the graphic novels. Also let me know if you think I should make her a bigger part or not. She just popped up in my mind last week, asking why the heck Bats was asking J'onn to do all this research, and not her, since she's the best... as was established above.

I also tried writing angst for the first time in a LONG time... and remembered why I don't normally write angst. I've been depressed all day after writing the first part of this chapter. It took me till after lunch to get over my (and Bruce's) sadness. I wanted a cowl. Just sayin'.


	9. Truly a LITTLE League

Sorry about the delay, folks. I'd received several ideas from people speculating on what they thought the 'little' problem was... is it what you thought? :) Let me know what you think...  
Also, I've posted reviews to two DCAU movies I've seen this week- _Batman: Gotham Knight_, and_ Green Lantern: First Flight_. I also found places where you can watch them online, and have included those URL's. I reviewed them for the benefit of anyone who hasn't seen them... and because I have SO much free time to myself... not. Anyway, the reviews are in my profile, read at your own risk. :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A bargain's a bargain_, Morgan had said. As the others quickly suited up, Batboy felt that cold ripple of premonition pass through him again. He hadn't considered the possibility that she might take her 'bargain' a step further. The original seven League members were a beacon of hope to the world, and a standard for the rest of the Justice League to look up to. But why stop there?

Morgan, although not your standard criminal mastermind, was a villainess nonetheless. Once she'd incapacitated the original seven, what was to stop her from moving on to the rest of the league? Apparently, nothing, if that truly _was_ Mr. Terrific's voice coming through the comlink. He had no doubt that it was.

So … the possibility stood that the entire League could now be a group of preteens. Wonderful.

It didn't seem to matter that they would be seen as children. Petty thoughts, embarrassments, pride… all were pushed to the back of his mind at the thought of a League-wide emergency. Perhaps he was just overreacting. Maybe it would really be a 'little' problem- electrical malfunction, or someone escaping from the holding cells, or engine trouble or something. Of course, it could be something major… could Lex Luthor be back? Surely not- he'd been destroyed with Darkseid… What if Luthor was back- and _Morgan_ had gotten to him? A Little Lex Luthor. That would be almost as bad as the entire League transformed. Almost.

After everyone was ready- less than a minute after the call- J'onn pressed his comlink once again. "Eight for transport, Mr. Terrific." Immediately, the blue light of the Watchtower's teleporter enveloped the seven and Etrigan. A split second later, they were on the main deck of the League's Headquarters, facing the majority of the membership.

Batboy's worst fears were confirmed as he scanned the crowd. Children. Every present member of the Justice League was now somewhere under 12 years of age.

Question stood next to Huntress, his fedora now oversized and hanging low over his head. Huntress' mask stood higher, out of proportion to the rest of her body. Vigilante and Shining Knight both stood with arms folded, one with a holster hung too large and too low, the other's scabbard dragging the ground. Dove stood slightly behind, and much shorter than, Hawk, a tiny Ice and Fire next to them. Zatanna stood off to the side, leaning against the wall, clearly upset- with good reason. Stargirl's staff was now double her height. STRIPE towered over the group, but there was a child inside the suit. It was the same throughout the crowd- everyone, no matter what their previous age or size, was now a child.

"Shoot. I'd hoped whatever hit us hadn't affected all of you." A small blonde boy ran up to the teleportation deck, his oversized Robin-Hood-style hat flopping on his head. "The Green Light got to you, too, huh? Whatcha think- is there a way to- Is that Etrigan?"

Superboy sighed. "Yeah, long story, Arrow. It's him… sort of." Etrigan cooed in happiness from his position on the floor of the teleportation deck, patting on the blue-lit circle he'd materialized in.

"Where's Mr. Terrific?" Batboy asked. Green Arrow pointed towards the control deck for an answer. The top of a small head was barely visible over the edge of its barrier wall. Wonder Girl stepped over to Batboy and grabbed under his arms, flying him up to the next level alongside the rest of the original members, Flash being carried by GL's ring. She set him down gently as they all landed, and Batboy immediately demanded an explanation. "Give me details, Mr. Terrific. What happened here?"

"Thank goodness you're here… I don't know what to do…" Batboy raised an eyebrow. "I mean, um… I really don't _know_ what happened… everything was fine, and then there was this green… something. Suddenly, we were all kids!"

"You're the third smartest person alive right now. Surely you've figured it out." Superboy leaned against the desk, waiting for him to come to the correct conclusion.

"Well… I _do_ have a theory… but it's not logical, so I'm not sure…" He seemed unsure of himself, and took quite a while before answering in a small voice. "Was it… magic? Morgan le Fey, perhaps? That's all I can think of…"

Shayera clapped slowly and deliberately. "Give the man… the _boy_ a prize."

Wonder Girl shot her a glare before placing a hand on the frightened boy's shoulder. "Yes, Morgan did this to us. She transformed Batman, Superman, Lantern and I into children to help her yesterday, but went back on her word to turn us back when we finished the job. Instead, she brought Flash, Shayera and J'onn, and changed them, too. It looks like she decided the seven of us wasn't enough."

"When did this occur?" J'onn asked, hovering near the controls to get a better view.

"About five minutes ago."

J'onn bent over and began pressing keys rapidly. Security videos appeared on the main screen, rewinding to show the moment of transformation. "It's Morgan's magic, alright," he muttered. He selected a specific video, zooming out to show the exterior of the floating fortress. Green light enveloped it onscreen, the time showing just over seven minutes previous.

"Can you trace the starting point of her magic?" Shayera asked, flying over to J'onn's side.

"I'm not sure. It covered the tower faster than the camera could follow."

"Is there one specific point where it seems to have originated?"

"Can't tell…" J'onn muttered.

"Hello?! Fastest kid alive down here! Super-speedy! Super-fast _everything!_ Like, as in, super-fast _vision!_ As in, let the Flash see it!" Flash waved his arm next to J'onn. "Play it again, from just before it started, and let me see it. Please?" He pleaded, making puppy eyes at the Martian.

J'onn reversed the feed and then resumed normal play. Mr. Terrific looked over at Flash. "You're actually acting smart. If you can see it, I'll never underestimate you again, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll do something stupid later to make up for it, ok?" Flash peered intently at the video screen, a frown of concentration wrinkling the mask between his eyes. "Wait, pause it there… no, back it up a few seconds… yes. There!" He pointed, a look of triumph on his face.

"I don't see anything…" GL said.

"Not right now you don't, but take me outside and I'll show you! Get your ring handy- you're gonna find a trail, buddy!"

***

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Wonder Girl stood at the airlock doors, watching as Lantern covered himself and Flash in a protective green aura, nodding for the doors to be opened.

"Flash knows what he's talking about," J'onn said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Have more trust in him."

Superboy looked through the window one more time and gave the two boys a thumbs-up, which they returned. He pressed the button, allowing the outside doors to open. The two floated out, propelled by Lantern's ring.

"Um… Superman?" Stargirl tugged on his cape. She, being one of the younger members of the League as it was, had been transformed into a child no older than five or six. Superboy looked down at her in sympathy. She looked frightened of the sudden change, and he didn't blame her. Her eyes welled with tears as she asked, "Are you gonna make it all better?"

"We're doing our best, Stargirl." He smiled and knelt in front of her, using his cape to dry her tears. "I promise you, we'll figure this out."

A boy spoke up from the crowd nearby. Superboy couldn't identify the voice at first- they were all having trouble telling each other apart with their new voices. "And how long you reckon that's gunna take?"

After a moment, Superboy recognized Vigilante by the accent. "As long as it has to, Vig. Hopefully not long, if we can find Morgan and make her turn us back."

"I'm just sayin' that I don't like this a-tall. How're we plannin' on savin' the Earth when we're just little 'uns?" He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, his kerchief-mask hanging comically down to his belt.

Batboy stepped out from the shadows nearby. "How many of you feel the same as Vigilante? Are you _scared _that people will see you like this?" Reluctant nods answered him. The Dark Knight looked over the crowd and frowned. He stepped back up to the teleportation deck, where he was much higher than the rest of the group, carefully avoiding Etrigan as he walked across the blue-lit floor. "We're going to save the world just like we always do," he said in a loud voice. "We're the Justice League- not the 'When We Feel Like It' League! There are always bad guys to take down, no matter what we look like. There are always super-villains to stop- they don't care if we're kids! Someone _always _escapes from Arkham Asylum- Doesn't matter if Batman wants to take a vacation! I'll tell you something, Vigilante. You asked how we plan on saving the world; I'll tell you- The same way we've saved the world every other day since we founded this League."

"But… but…" a little voice piped up. "But what if they… what if they laugh at us? The bad guys won't be scared of us as kids. And they're bigger, and scary… and mean."

"You are _Superheroes!_" Batboy's voice cracked on the last word. "We're the ones the world looks to! You've beaten the bad guys before- you can do it again! We're the Justice League, remember?!? They're supposed to be scared of _us!_ That's why we're so good at what we do! And the rest of the world? They love us, no matter what happens to us! Just keep doing your job. The seven of us are working on finding a way to reverse Morgan's spell- the rest of you need to keep the world safe while we're occupied. Can you do that?!?" he shouted to the crowd.

High-pitched cheers filled the room.

He stepped down from the Teleportation Deck and melded with the shadows once again.

***

"Are you sure this is the spot?" Lantern asked, looking back at Flash, who was laying in the green aura, hands behind his head and feet crossed, looking completely at ease.

"Yup, this is the place. Swing your fancy ring in a general… that way direction," he said, pointing.

Lantern did so after rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. They were in the gorgeous vacuum of space, protected by nothing more than a thin layer of ring energy, and he was acting like he was at the park. Did Wally not see how _cool _this was? How many people- how many _kids-_ could say they'd seen the stars like this? They were completely safe, as long as he concentrated on what he was doing, but they were also as exposed as one could be. No special suits, not a bit of air- his ring provided all that they needed… and Flash took it for granted. Lantern? He couldn't get over how cool it was. He 'swung his fancy ring', searching for who-knows-what.

Amazingly, there was some kind of residue, a signature of sorts, from the magic. He could see it -a lighter green on the darker, all around the Watchtower- starting near where they were floating. He felt himself grow excited- maybe they'd be able to follow it and find Morgan! "I've found it, Flash!" he yelled, his voice high-pitched in excitement.

"Told ya. Follow it!" Flash 'sat up' and leaned forward without thinking about it, urging his friend to head that direction.

Lantern did so, speeding along the trail of green on green. He felt that maybe, finally, they'd find answers. It had only been two days, but it felt like it had been forever since he'd been a grown-up. It would be good to get everything back to normal. The trail led in a curving path away from the Watchtower, dodging between and around satellites and space junk, leading them further and further from their starting point.

Suddenly the trail ended. Not faded away, just… ceased to exist. Lantern swung his ring back a bit- yes, there was the light green, but it stopped here, with no sign of anything nearby. He scratched his head in confusion.

"What?" Flash asked. "Why did we stop?"

"The trail ends here."


	10. Super Kids, Super Fun

"What do you mean, 'It just disappeared'?" Shayera said into her comlink. She zoomed in on the live feed of GL and Flash's search, enlarging it to show the trail… or lack thereof.

"Just that, Shayera. I didn't believe it at first, either. But there it is…" She could see as the ring swung to the right, illuminating the pale green, magical residue, "And here, it stops." The light turned to the left, showing where it ended. "I don't know what happened to it," Lantern said with a shrug.

J'onn flew up next to her, peering intently at the screen. "Perhaps she used a portal, like when she left us back at Funseyland?"

Green Lantern shook his head. "I've looked for that. There would be some evidence if she'd used a portal, but there isn't any." He scanned the area again, just to prove his point.

"Alright, come back in. We'll figure something out." J'onn ended the transmission and turned to Shayera, a frown creasing his face. "We'd better."

"We will, don't worry." Shayera laid a hand on his shoulder. She smiled up at him reassuringly. "All of us will get through this, together. It just takes a bit of thought."

"And there's the problem," Batboy said from behind them. He stood with his cape hiding his body, the Batglare directed at the screen on the wall. The screen showed where the trail ended, with smaller pictures replaying the moment of transformation, an outside view of the Watchtower, and a list of League members affected. "Our … problem … requires out-thinking Morgan. Where's she going to go next? She can transform _anyone_ into a child. Why stop at just the Justice League?" He held up a hand as Shayera seemed about to speak. "There's more. You hadn't thought about Morgan attacking anyone else before I mentioned it, did you? None of us considered that she might attack the whole League, either, until it was too late. Her magic's not only made us _look_ like kids, it's made us _think_ like kids. We have to out-think an adult… one who's a thousand years old."

"That would explain why Mr. Terrific was acting scared, and why GL is suddenly so enthusiastic…" Shayera mused.

J'onn continued her thought. "It explains a lot more than that. Wonder Woman's uncharacteristically friendly attitude towards Batman. Flash's non-stop chatter…"

"That's no different and you know it," the winged girl laughed.

"…Your comments are as sarcastic as ever, Shayera, if a bit more childish."

"Hey!"

"… but, Batman, your attitude and actions are no different. Nor are mine."

Batboy nodded. "I think I know why. How old do you appear, in Martian years?" J'onn nodded understanding. "Martians have a much longer lifespan than humans- I'd guess you appear about 200, right? And me?" He lowered his voice. "I haven't been a kid since I was eight." He indicated the crowd of children on the main floor, below them. "But I think most of them will act- will _be_- kids, with a few exceptions."

"They all seem to have calmed down after that speech you made." Shayera said. "Good job rallying their spirits."

"Yeah, don't let me do that again, alright?" Shayera laughed quietly at his apparent embarrassment. "But getting back to my point," he continued. "Morgan's got most of us out-thought. We're going to have to be extra smart to beat her. Now that _this _lead has dead-ended," he said, pointing at the screen, "there's only one more idea I have, and I'm waiting on a call for that one."

J'onn's eyes turned yellow for a brief moment. "You think Oracle can find the information you need."

"Get out of my head!" Batboy retreated a few steps instinctively. "Seriously- that really bugs me, J'onn. At least ask before you go in there! I've got some stuff I don't want anyone seeing, alright?"

"Sorry," the Martian muttered. "Just trying to help."

"Yeah, well, you could have asked me who was calling, instead of …"

"Boys! Back to the point, please." Shayera stepped in between them.

Batboy sighed loudly before continuing. "The point _is_… Morgan's outthinking us. She counted on us following that trail- we've wasted precious time on a wild-goose chase when we could have been focusing on … other things."

"Like what?" J'onn asked. There was silence for nearly a minute before he got an answer.

"I don't know," Batboy finally admitted. "I don't know how to find her and I don't know what her plan is. But I have to keep trying to find out." He stepped back over to the console, standing on tip-toes to see over the edge. "We can't give her the satisfaction of knowing she's got the upper hand. We have to keep trying to find her."

A siren rang at the desk as the airlock doors opened and closed, allowing Lantern and Flash back into the Watchtower.

Batboy looked at Shayera, then at J'onn. "I don't need to remind you two not to tell anyone about what we discussed here." They nodded in agreement. "Good."

***

"Man, I'm hungry." Flash zipped inside after the first airlock door closed and the second began to open. "Being smart and finding a cool trail can make a guy hungry. Trust me, I know," he said to no one in particular. Lantern's laughter could be heard as he dashed off in a red blur, headed for the elevator. He tapped the 'down' button rapidly, muttering at it to hurry.

A small voice at his side made him look over to find himself eye to eye with the child-face of Fire. "I'm hungry too, Flash. Can I come with you?"

"Um… sure, I guess." He smiled at her shyly, then back to the door of the elevator as it opened with a _ding_. Zipping inside, he held his hand to the door, keeping it open for her… and the fifteen other mini-heroes that came in behind the two of them.

Flash raised an eyebrow. "Is _everyone_ hungry?"

"Didn't think about it till you said so, but yeah," Huntress said. "I guess everyone's been so _scared_," she said, with a glare at Question, "that they didn't think about food."

"Well, I _always_ think about food," Flash grinned, pressing the button for the cafeteria floor. "Next stop, burgers and hot dogs!"

***

"I don't want macaroni! I don't like it. I've never liked it, but you serve it all the time!" "Where's the ketchup?" "You want ketchup on macaroni?" "No! On hot dogs!" "It's too hot." "It's too cold." "I had this yesterday." "I don't want that." "Why can't we have hamburgers?" "Flash is taking too much!" "Where's my milk?" "I want kool-aid!" "Hey! That's my plate! Get your own food!"

Flash covered his ears with his hands, trying to eat _and_ block out the sound of the complaining Leaguers. He didn't _care_ what was put in front of him, as long as it was food, but the others…

"Why does Huntress get mashed potatoes and I don't?" "I'm a hero from the future! I don't _like_ jell-o!" "How many calories does this have?" "I can't eat this! It's too hot!" "Are you _sure_ this wasn't laced with some sort of chemical before you served it? It smells funny. I'm sure it's a conspiracy."

The fastest boy alive looked up pleadingly as Batboy and Wonder Girl stepped into the room. _Help…_ he mouthed over the din. If anyone could make them mind, it was Miss Bossy… She looked over the chaos for a moment, observing the room and its occupants. Flash continued making puppy eyes at her. Finally, she took a deep breath and hovered a few feet off the ground.

"QUIET!" she shouted, hands on hips. "EAT WHAT YOU'RE SERVED!"

The cafeteria grew silent for a moment before someone shouted back.

"Make us!" The defiant exclamation was punctuated by a spoonful of mashed potatoes hitting her square on the forehead. She reached a hand up, feeling the warm goop as it trickled down her face. "Who…" she began, but was interrupted by the room-wide yell: "FOOD FIGHT!!"

Flash grinned and wolfed down the rest of his hot dogs before picking up a bottle of mustard and joining the fray.


	11. Back on Track

-After my longest length of time between updates EVER (sorry...) I've got the new chapter! Yay! I'd had some trouble coming up with plot... that horrible Here's-the-stuff-in-the-middle-of-the-story. As I've said before, if you have ideas for Little League, PM me, and I just might add them in!  
-In other news,  
-Merides now has a Beta Reader. MuffinQueen10 has always been my unofficial Beta, and continues to be so, but I have corrupted a new victim... I mean, recruited a new friend in this mission! UnleashtheShadow has agreed to beta my work, and has come up with several wonderful suggestions for both grammar, sentence structure, and plot! Several new ideas coming soon, thanks to her!  
-Credit for ideas in this chapter: Thanks to Kyer and UnleashtheShadow for ideas used in this chapter. Told ya I would use the cape thing, Kyer. ;)  
-Read and Review!!! Reviews are like chocolate- girls like me can never get enough!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Batboy stormed down the hallway, headed towards the Monitor Room. He wiped mustard from his shoulder as he entered, glaring at the two children who were currently seated watching the live feeds of Earth. Shining Knight and Vigilante took the hint and hurried out of the room, leaving the Bat to himself.

He pushed himself up into the chair Vigilante had vacated and began cycling through the many video feeds, all the while mulling over the problem at hand. The rest of the league would leave him alone in the meantime - they knew better than to bother him while he was in the Monitor Room.

Unfortunately, the relative peace lasted only five minutes or so before it was shattered by the one person he wanted to hear from at the moment.

"Batman? Come in, Batman!"

"Oracle."

"Yeah, it's me. What other gal calls you on this line?"

"What have you found?"

"You're sure grumpy this evening… are you in the Monitor Room again?"

Batboy only grunted in reply.

She laughed. "Figured as much. Ok, here's what I found about that 'Secret Temple': Best intel I can get says it's located on an island off the coast of South America, near..."

***

Back in the cafeteria, the food fight had been stopped by a rather infuriated Martian child. He directed the miscreants with both mental and verbal commands. "You. Sit there." _I can't believe you'd act like that, Diana. I expect more from the princess of Themyscira. _"Huntress! Put that down- now!" _Flash, you'd better have a plan to use your speed to clean up this mess. _"I wouldn't recommend you attempt to hit me with that pudding, Question. You might not like the retribution." _Diana, Flash, I'll see you in our Conference Room the moment this is cleaned up._

Wiping off a chair, J'onn sat and observed the clean-up process, keeping the main instigators the busiest, and sending out instructions as he deemed necessary.

Huntress muttered complaints to herself and anyone within earshot. "All I did was want to have a little fun… Martian doesn't know how to have a good time… betcha he hasn't laughed in a gazillion years or somethin'." She scooped a pile of macaroni into a large bowl and set it back on the table. "I got her fair and square, too," she mumbled, glaring playfully in Wonder Girl's direction. "Mashed potatoes running down that black hair… too bad there wasn't any gravy. It would have been funny to see _that_…"

Flash walked with agonizing slowness from the counter to the tables, carrying a handful of paper towels and a bucket. He exaggerated his movements, wiping up mustard, jell-o, and mashed potatoes at the slowest pace possible for the speedster. J'onn's glare drilled into him, and he sheepishly increased his pace, ever so slightly. _Flash… Now. Clean it up. _The fastest boy alive rolled his eyes and put his powers to work, wiping and wringing and generally straightening up the room.

Diana didn't say a word as she lifted tables that had been set on their sides as barricades. Her mind, though, was busy with thoughts on how different this was from her _other_childhood. Flinging food would never have been allowed on Themyscira, but here… it had actually been _fun_. The look on Fire's face when the kool-aid had spilled down her hair had been priceless… of course, the mustard from Flash in retribution hadn't been pleasant, but fair was fair. Then J'onn had to come in and spoil their game. Just when she'd been getting the hang of it, he had to come in and find ways to stop the fun. No sense of humor in that alien. Not one little bit.

Shortly, the room was cleaner than it had been when they'd entered. The guilty super-kids stood in a line as J'onn faced them, his eyes nearly hidden in a glare rivaling Batman's.

"I don't want to see this happen again," he said, making eye contact with each and every one of them. Except Question, of course, but he directed his glare at the general area of the faceless boy's eyes.

Muttered replies answered in the affirmative, with quiet apologies thrown in for good measure. J'onn turned away, mentally calling out to Flash and Diana, _You two- in the Conference room. Now._ They followed him out, Diana with shoulders high and proud, offended at being called out, and Flash with shoulders drooping, not _quite_ ashamed of himself, but definitely afraid of J'onn's wrath.

***

Batboy met the three of them at the door to the Conference room. "We need to talk," he said as the door opened. "All of us." He nodded to indicate Hawkgirl, GL, and Superboy as they came down the hallway. "The food fight stuff can wait, J'onn," he added.

Flash grinned and zipped into the room, jumping up onto his chair. Diana stalked in behind J'onn, doing her best to ignore him. Superboy flew to his seat along with the other two. Batboy climbed up, pushing himself all the way back in the tall chair. His feet stuck out straight forward, much to his annoyance.

Flash grinned and stared intently at Batboy. "So… whatcha wanna talk about? 'Cuz you missed a really fun food fight, Bats. I got Diana right in the face with my mustard, and nobody saw me - I was going so fast…" he trailed off as J'onn, once again, leveled a glowing, yellow-eyed glare at him.

Batboy frowned. "I _didn't_ miss it, Wally. I _left_ it." He faced the rest of the group, opening his mouth to speak, but was stopped before he could begin.

_Tap-tap, tap-tap-ratta-tatta-tap._Flash kicked his legs against the leg of his chair, swinging them back and forth at a pace only Superboy might have been able to match. _Ratta-tatta-tap-tap-tap. _Silence reigned across the table, every one of them staring at the speedster.

Flash, noticing the looks his teammates were giving him, finally asked, "What?"

Moments later, the Original Seven were seated on the floor in a circle.

Batboy broke the silence. "I've got a possible location for the Temple of the Amulet."

"Really?" "Where is it?" "Are we going there?" "When are we leaving?" The leaguers spoke over each other in their excitement and curiosity.

"Oracle's sent me the information we'll need. We'll take the Javelin… oh." Batboy paused, then his face fell as the realization came to him.

"We can't reach the controls to fly it," Shayera complained, catching onto Batboy's drift.

"I know. I just realized that."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I know! I know!" Green Lantern jumped up. "I'll create this HUGE space ship, and fly us all down, then make a glider! And then we can glide into the ocean, and I'll make a boat! And then we can use the boat to go wherever the Temple is! … No, wait! I've got a better idea! I'll just make a spaceship that turns _into_ an airplane, and we can _fly_ in! Or what if I made each of us a suit and we could fly into the atmosphere! I mean, Clark could do it without a suit, but the rest of us would need one, and…" he looked around into the incredulous looks on everyone's faces. "What?"

"We'll teleport down and walk or fly to the coordinates Oracle gave me," Batboy explained with a sigh.

Silence reigned for a moment, then J'onn spoke up. "I know I'm changing the subject, but we need to talk about the food fight. We're supposed to set an example, but you two… especially _you_," he said, leveling his glare at Flash, "know better than to be starting a food fight!"

"I didn't start it," he mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. I _ended_ it. I can't believe that you were so immature, so irresponsible…"

"Uh, J'onn?" Shayera interrupted. "We're talking about _Wally._"

Flash let out a whimper and zipped over to behind Superboy, holding onto his cape like a blanket. "You guys are so mean…"

"It's the truth," Shayera countered. "You are…"

Superboy stood up, stopping the argument before it escalated any further. "Stop… stop arguing, please! We all need to calm down and try to get things back to normal! This is no way to solve our problem." Flash, still holding onto Superboy's cape, nodded in agreement. "We need to find Morgan, and get her to turn us back. I don't know how the Temple will help us with that."

"Oh, and what do you suggest?" Batboy interjected. "Should we dress up as boy scouts and help old ladies cross the street until we find Morgan? It's the best plan I can think of at the moment, okay? I don't know _where_ Morgan is, but I know where she's been. She's been in this temple, and if we can find it, we might be able to either find her, or find a way to nullify her magic." He stood up, facing the group. "I'm going - are you in?"


	12. A LITTLE Help

Forgive me for the delay in this chapter- Sinus Infections are horrible writing companions. I was laid out on the couch for almost a week. D: On the flip side, I _did _get to watch a three-day Batman Marathon, so I am full to bursting with new character interactions. Hence the two and their bantering below. Yes, thanks to popular demand, I'm bringing in two new characters. I think that brings my total character count up to around 50 or so now, if you count the whole JL. LOL!!

As always, folks, thanks for the reviews! They continue to bring a smile to my face and help me stay motivated. :)

Here's the twelfth chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, tell me if you've heard this one: Two birds are sitting on a plane…"

Nightwing rolled his eyes. Robin had been chatting non-stop since he'd picked the younger boy up, back in Gotham, as per Oracle's request. _Ok, Dick, it was more of a _firm _request, really more like a command… an order from the top, to be brutally honest, but still…_ _It's nice to think that maybe she'd _asked_ me, rather than just ordered me around like a kid... _He glanced over at Robin, in the seat next to him. _What did I do to deserve this torture - have I made Barbara upset? Or is she just messing with me? Or… _

All she'd said was that Batman had a 'little problem' and needed his assistance in South America, fast.

"Tell me again, Dick. Why did Oracle have you pick me up? And where are we going?" The teen folded his arms and leaned back in his seat, staring through his mask at the original Robin. Because of that order, the two of them were flying from Gotham to a location that the black-and-blue suited Nightwing had not deemed necessary to disclose to the teen.

Nightwing shrugged. "I don't know, Tim. All she said was that Bruce needed our help."

"Any idea what we're helping him with? And you _still _haven't told me where we're going. I'm missing classes at Brentwood because of this little trip."

"No, and No. Didn't she contact you?"

"Yeah, Oracle said that you were going to pick me up. That's all. It's not like her to be so secretive."

His answer was a raised eyebrow in a manner much like that of his mentor. "She's _Oracle._ It's her _job_ to be secretive."

Robin sighed. "You know what I mean."

"We'll find out when we get there, I guess."

"I just wish I was more prepared… I hate long plane trips, especially when I don't know where we're going." There was silence for a few minutes, as each was lost in his own thoughts.

Finally, the boy spoke up again. "Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow walk into a bar…"

***

"Wait for me!" Flash yelled as he zipped to the teleportation deck. "You guys can't leave without me! I said I was gonna come, didn't I? So why are you already going without me? You're not trying to leave me up here with J'onn, are you? That's not fair! I can't be left up here to take the blame for the food fight by myself! I wanna go with you!"

Green Lantern rolled his eyes. "We weren't going to leave you, Wally. We were only… getting ready early. Now that you're here, we can go."

"Isn't J'onn coming?" Mr. Terrific asked from the lit console, pointing up to the Martian, who was barely visible over the edge of the control deck.

"He wants to stay behind and keep everything under control here," Batboy answered.

Mr. Terrific let out an enormous sigh, his shoulders heaving in relief. "That's good, I guess..."

"Um… yeah," the young Dark Knight replied. "Whatever. You've got the coordinates?"

"Right here," he grinned.

Batboy stepped up to the teleportation deck and stood on a blue circle, preparing for transport. "Are we ready?" he asked, looking from one to another, around the group. Diana and Shayera nodded, Flash gave a thumbs-up, Green Lantern grinned, and Superboy just stood there in a slightly heroic pose, waiting to be teleported.

The boy at the desk pressed the button with a flourish, waving as they disappeared. Flash waved back as he faded away.

***

"So..." Robin muttered. "Oracle sent us into the middle… of… the jungle."

He and Nightwing stood outside the jet, looking around at the mass of flora surrounding them and their transport. The humidity was oppressive, causing both the adult and the teen to break into a drenching sweat. Bugs and birds filled the air with their sounds, and somewhere nearby a monkey shrieked. The light shined down through the opening where they'd landed, but it only penetrated the thickness of the jungle a few feet, the shrubbery and trees swallowing the sunlight.

Nightwing scratched his head. "Apparently Batman's supposed to be somewhere around here. This is where she said he'd be."

"Is there, maybe… I don't know, a time difference or something? We were flying for EVER."

"No, she said we'd meet up with him…" he glanced around the area again. "Where are you, Bruce?" he asked into the air.

As if in response, a blue light shimmered in the jungle clearing, slowly fading away to reveal six children in bright costumes. Nightwing and Robin stared in amazement at the new arrivals. The six stared back with mixed emotions. Silence reigned over the small clearing for several tense moments.

"Bwahahahahahaaa! Hahahaha!!!" Robin finally broke into laughter, doubling over and holding his sides. "Bat- haha- man? Wha-haha-at haha-happened to you?!?"

Nightwing struggled to keep his mouth from twitching. "Bruce? Is… is that you?"

Bruce's frown deepened, if that was at all possible. "Dick. Tim. Why are you here?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…" he began, grinning sheepishly.

"I _told_ Oracle not to get you two involved. If she sent you…"

Nightwing quickly defended her. "Believe me, Bruce, she didn't tell us about… this…" he waved in their general direction, indicating their small size. "She just said you might need a… little… help…" he trailed off as the realization of his instructions sank in.

Diana stepped between the two groups. "Well I, for one, think it's a good thing they're here. The more help we have, the better. Now come on! We've got a temple to find!" She started off into the jungle undergrowth.

Lantern started after her, but Superboy held him back. They all stood still, watching in the direction she'd walked off in.

"How long till we let her know the temple's _that _way?" Shayera asked Superboy, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Just a bit longer…"


	13. Starting Location

The obligatory notes before the chapter:

Nothing much to say here, life's been crazy. I've been asked to illustrate a Superman Story. Yay! If you haven't seen my art yet, feel free to check it out- the link's in my profile. :)

Getting ready for NaNoWriMo- National Novel Writing Month. It's a writing challenge- 50,000 words, 30 days, no looking back. I challenge all my readers to try it- you can do it! www(dot)nanowrimo(dot)org. I'm going for 75,000 words this year, just to challenge myself a bit. But, because it's an all-November thing, I probably won't update the Justice Little League throughout that month. Sorry... you'll just have to be satisfied with a cliffhanger chapter... oh wait, I'm not supposed to give that away, am I? :P

Hope you enjoy the most recent chapter! As always, reviews are most welcome!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Seriously, guys! How much fun is this?!?" Green Lantern let out a 'Tarzan yell' and swung on a vine he'd created from his ring, coming within inches of his friends' heads. He landed with a dramatic flourish next to Shayera. "Me: Tarzan. You: Jane."

The winged girl rolled her eyes. "Me: not interested. Find another place to play, John." She had to duck, though, as another costumed child swung overhead- this one bedecked in red and black and sporting a large 'R' on his chest.

"Way cool idea, GL!" Robin shouted as he swung away.

Batboy and Nightwing sighed in unison. "Grow up, kid," Nightwing muttered under his breath. He glanced _down_ at his mentor. "Recapping, then. Morgan turned you all into kids, and then did the same to the whole league. Now we're trying to find a way to reverse the spell." Batboy grunted in the affirmative. "And _how _exactly is this temple going to help?"

Superboy hovered nearby and answered for his friend. "_Apparently,_ this temple may have some sort of clue to the Amulet of First Magic- which _no longer exists_- that's supposed to help us figure out how to beat Morgan's magic."

Flash zipped up between them. "And if we find the temple, and some sort of riddle or clue or puzzle or maybe just a big ol' honkin' sign that says 'Beat Morgan this way', then we'll be able to fix this. Or at least have an idea how to fix it. Or if not an idea, just a clue would be nice. Anything, really. And maybe there'll be some food in the temple, 'cuz I'm getting kinda hungry, and it'd be nice if there was food nearby. I mean, besides the fruit. There's _tons_ of fruit around here, but I don't know if it's poisonous or not, and I don't want to risk, like, getting purple spots on my face, or turning green, or, I don't know… _dying_ or something. That'd be bad. Real bad. 'Cuz you guys know how you couldn't do anything without me. The League'd be… doomed. Seriously doomed. Like, Superman-sized doom. That's not sayin' we're not doomed _now_ or anything, with us being kids and all… wait. Of _course_ we're not doomed. What am I thinking? We're never doomed." Flash put his hands on his hips in a semi-heroic pose. "We're the _Justice League!!"_ He paused, as if waiting for some form of acknowledgement.

"Way to keep up the spirit, Wally," Superboy said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw…" Flash scuffed his feet on the ground in mock embarrassment. "So… When are we going to be there?"

Diana flew down from the overhead canopy, "I can see the temple."

***

The temple sat in the middle of a dried-out valley, a scar of desert in the midst of the lush jungle. The far-off mountains seemed somehow closer from the edge of the desert where the children –and one adult, but who was counting? – stood, their white tips shining in the bright sunlight.

The temple itself was a ruin, ancient pillars hanging to one side or another, lining what must have once been a broad avenue leading to the large, sprawling building. Wisps of mist inhabited the shadows cast by the tall courtyard walls, streams of sunlight lending a less-than-menacing air to the entire area. Stone steps led up to the front doorway, or where it once must have been, for the ruins had collapsed, leaving a stone pile at the top of the stairway.

"Well, it doesn't look _that_ bad," Robin announced, cheerily.

"Until you ask why _Greek_ architecture is in South America," John answered. "Then it's just creepy."

"It's not Greek," Diana argued. "It's Roman."

"It's still creepy." As if that was the final statement on the subject, Lantern flew down, leading the way into the valley, lit ring first. The rest followed him warily, staying alert for danger.

Once they reached a secure location (or as close to secure as they could be, with a 'creepy' temple looming nearby), Batboy crouched down, tracing out his plan in the dirt for all to see. "The temple's _here_," he said, pointing at a big circle, "and we're _here_. Now, Oracle mentioned that there's a legend of a guardian- a stone golem of some sort…"

Nightwing interrupted. "Like Cinderblock, I'll bet. I can handle it."

Batboy shot a glare at him. "This isn't kid stuff anymore, Dick. We _all _stick to the plan and get in and out of that temple as quickly and safely as possible. And that includes taking care of the guardian." Nightwing folded his arms with a frown.

Wally piped up. "I know! I could run in and take care of that monster as fast as possible, and maybe find some food while I'm in there, and clear a path for you and… and… I'm sure there's more I can do! Quick and safe, get it?"

Superboy frowned from his position above the rest of the group, hovering a few feet above their heads. "We don't even know if this 'golem' exists. I bet it's just a story. Even if it wasn't, how hard could it be to beat a _rock_?"

Robin stood and looked up at him. "There's no telling what kind of traps could be in there, and you're the only one who's bulletproof. I'm sure Batman's got a plan, and I'm gonna follow it."

"First time for everything…" Shayera muttered to Diana. Superboy snickered.

"Can I finish with the plan?" Batboy asked him in annoyance. Superboy quieted down, a small smile twitching at the corner of his face, but he waved for the black-clad boy to continue. "Thank you…" he turned back to the rest of the group. "Clark- I need you to scan the inside of the temple. I'd like to know what we're going up against before we just-" he shot a quick look at Wally "-run in. If the Golem's there, we'll take it out. If it's not, great. Makes our job easier. Diana, Shayera, John, There's a huge rock pile blocking the only entrance I can see. Can you three take care of that? Dick, Tim, stay alert. We don't know what we're going up against."

"Morgan might have left some traps," Robin stated.

"Duh," John said, laughing.

"And me?" Wally asked Bruce.

"You're with me, Wally. I've got a plan for you."

In a blur of red and blue, Superboy flew away, stopping near the temple. He floated in one place, scanning the entire building top to bottom, a frown beginning to crease his face. He floated in one place for a moment, and then returned to the rest of the group, deflated. "The place is full of lead."

"The entire temple's made of lead?" Bruce asked.

"No, it's just that there's a lot in there. All I could see was a bunch of shapes. No signs of life, though, so it looks like your Golem's just a story." He folded his arms as he landed, and leaned against a fallen pillar.

"Alright, then, one less thing to worry about," came the reply. "Diana, Shayera and John- it's your turn, the rest of us will follow." The three flew off towards the temple, weaving between pillars. "Clark, take up the rear with Dick. Stay alert- just because you didn't see a guard doesn't mean it's not there.

"Always prepared for the worst, huh? And they call _me_ the Boy Scout."

***

"Nothin' to it," Lantern said, lifting one rock after another off the pile, green energy surrounding the stones.

"Easy for you to say," the winged girl answered. She gave a shout and smashed her mace into the nearest rock, shattering it into pieces and scattering them.

Diana blocked a shard with her magic bracelets. "Watch it!" She flung a stone, three times her size, into a clear spot about fifteen yards away. It broke into two pieces upon landing.

Suddenly, a growl sounded behind Shayera. She jumped and turned, holding her mace at the ready. The rocks behind her slowly moved, shifting and reshaping themselves. Moments later, a fifty-foot tall monster stood where the pile of stones had been lying. Reaching down with one hand, it knocked all three children aside, sending them flying across the open courtyard.

Bruce's eyes widened as he watched them soar over his head, creating a small cloud of dust as they landed. The cloud dissipated quickly, revealing the three lying in a heap, unmoving.


	14. Update of Updatedness

Alright everyone, due to popular demand, I shall try to pick this story back up. I don't know when that will be, seeing as real life has happened in the -what, FOUR years?- since I last wrote on this story. My fandoms have changed, and I'm a different person. But I've never lost my love for the kids, and I DO know where the story's going... let's hope I can find those muses again.

*Runs off in search of the kids, somewhere buried deep in the recesses of her mind*


End file.
